Inrye
Inrye is an eccentric Ta-Matoran native to Metru Nui. Biography Metru Nui On Metru Nui, Inyre lived in Ta-Metru and worked as a monitor of the Chute Station systems, monitoring the progress of Matoran in Chutes and watching for traffic. However, he was frequently known to scavenge discarded junk, machinery, Kanohi, and Vahki parts from the Protodermis Reclamation Yard and either use them himself or sell them off to others. However, he tended to do this frequently during work hours, which resulted in him receiving constant disciplinary actions from Vahki patrols. On one occasion, after missing an entire day of work, he was chased down by a Vahki Nuurakh and struck by its Staffs of Command. From that point onwards, Inrye developed a strong fear of Vahki. He was also good friends with another Ta-Matoran named Takua, and was known to occasionally visit the Onu-Metru Archives and study the exhibitions there in his available free time. Whenever he was off duty as a station attendant, he would enjoy Disk Surfing down the Ta-Metru Chute system. Shortly before the Great Cataclysm, Inyre was captured by the Vahki and forcefully placed in a Matoran Sphere, under the orders of Makuta Teridax who was disguised as Turaga Dume. He was later rescued by the Toa Metru and brought to the island of Mata Nui. Mata Nui Inrye's size and physical strength was reduced by the effects of the Matoran Spheres, which also caused him to forget memories of his time on Metru Nui. After being awakened by the Toa Metru on Naho Bay, he helped in the construction of Ta-Koro which was led by Vakama and utilized parts of the disassembled Airships that had been used in the Great Rescue. After a year of peace, Makuta Teridax's infected Rahi began to attack the villages. Inrye attempted to join up with the Ta-Koro Guard, but was turned down in the end for not having the appropriate skills required to be part of the Guard. He was well-versed in the Virtue of Duty. While on Mata Nui, Inrye lived in a small hut on the borderline of Ta-Wahi and Le-Wahi, near the Fau Swamp. Here, he worked as trader, and bartered souvenirs and goods to travelers who came his way. However, due to his isolation from other Matoran, his ability to socialize properly suffered, and his eccentric nature sometimes alienated those who visited him. Inrye frequently made visits to Le-Koro to gather new supplies for his store, which eventually resulted in him picking up the slang dialect of the local Le-Matoran known as Treespeak. He also became a musician, and was personally mentored by a Le-Matoran named Makani, whom he befriended soon after. Because of his frequent travels between Ta-Wahi and Le-Wahi, Turaga Vakama elected Inrye as one of his messengers, who would personally relate affairs occurring in Le-Koro to the villagers of Ta-Koro. Because of this, he also became a forest navigator, and would lead Matoran of other villages to Le-Koro should they be in need of his help. When Le-Koro was attacked by Teridax's enslaved Nui-Rama swarms, Inrye was able to learn of what had happened, and returned to Ta-Koro to tell Turaga Vakama of what had occurred. When the Toa Mata descended into Makuta's lair of Mangaia, Inrye joined up with the Ta-Koro Guard, and traveled to Kini-Nui to rescue Takua and his company when they were attacked by swarms of enslaved Rahi. Following the Bohrok Invasion and the defeat of the Bohrok-Kal, Inrye was rebuilt into a form resembling the one he had held before being confined in a Matoran Sphere. He then went to watch the Kolhii Tournament Championship in Ta-Koro, and was present when the rediscovery of the Mask of Light took place. After Jaller and Takua's departure to find the Seventh Toa, Inrye was evacuated from Ta-Koro along with the other Matoran during the Rahkshi attack. Return to Metru Nui Later, after the defeat of Teridax by Takanuva, Inrye aided in the construction of Boats to return to Metru Nui when the island city was rediscovered. After arriving, Inrye helped repair Ta-Metru and the rest of the island. He continued working on Metru Nui after the Staff of Artakha repaired all the destruction on Metru Nui. After hearing the Turaga's stories of Metru Nui prior to Teridax's actions, Inyre decided to have himself rebuilt further, so as to more closely resemble what he once looked like, out of a hope that seeing something "familiar" might help him to remember his former life. Teridax's Reign When Makuta Teridax took over the Matoran Universe, Inrye hid in the Archives along with Toa Nuva, Takanuva, the Turaga of Metru Nui and many other Matoran. He eventually joined up with one of the many pockets of resistance scattered in Metru Nui, and usually ran errands as a messenger to other rebellions. Because of his actions, he ran into trouble with a squad of Rahkshi, and his right arm was badly wounded. A few months later Inrye and all the other surviving residents of the island made a mass migration from Metru Nui to Spherus Magna following Teridax's defeat by Mata Nui. Abilities and Traits Inrye is noted for being fairly strange and eccentric, which has resulted in him being avoided by some people due to his erratic behavior. Friendly and cheerful, Inrye easily gets along with most people he meets, and is generally likable, though his lack of self-consciousness often takes others by surprise. Because of previous bad experiences, Inrye had a strong fear of Vahki, which was soon lost after his memories were erased. Due to having spent so much time around the Le-Matoran, Inrye has adopted their slang dialect of Chutespeak into his vocabulary, and shares a love for mischief and fun that is common amongst Le-Matoran. Due to this, however, he has become somewhat excluded by his fellow Ta-Matoran. He personally enjoys playing the musical instruments found in Le-Koro, and is said to be quite talented. He is also a skilled messenger due to his agile and stealthy attributes. Like all Ta-Matoran, Inrye possessed a naturally enhanced resistance to heat. Mask and Tools Inrye wears a Great Kanohi Akaku, Mask of X-Ray Vision. Inrye most often carries a level four shrinking Kanoka with a code of 164. After returning to Metru Nui, he resumed to using a Disk Launcher, though has very poor accuracy. Trivia *Inryne is 's favorite Matoran character. Category:Matoran Category:Ta-Matoran